De l'autre côté de la porte
by GuduFedefics
Summary: OS/Lemon - Une nuit comme une autre dans la chambre du Dr Cullen. Qui a dit qu'Esmée n'était que douceur et gentillesse ?


_**Voici un petit OS Lemon parce que**__** :**_

_- J'adore Carlisle et Esmée, et j'avais très envie de les observer lorsqu'ils se croient à l'abri des regards._

_- J'en ai marre de ma fic Premiers Emois, et marre de me payer des réflexions parce que les chapitres n'arrivent pas assez vite. Donc juste par esprit de contradiction, et bien je poste … autre chose ! Na !_

_- Avec ma copine Athénais on s'amuse comme des petites folles à réinventer la famille Cullen dans des OS pas vraiment « politiquement corrects » … et on l'assume !_

_- Et surtout, ça fait du bien par où ça passe ! _

_**Avertissement**__** : **_

_**CE RECIT DECRIT DES SCENES DE SEXE EXPLICITES, ET EST RESERVE A UN PUBLIC AVERTIT !**_

_**La scène que je décris ici est un pur produit de mon imagination tordue, et pourra vous paraître bien éloignée de la représentation que l'on peut avoir de Carlisle et Esmée. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais envie de poser un regard différent sur le couple patriarcal du clan Cullen. **_

_Enfin, je rappelle que tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, bla bla bla …_

___________________________________________________________________________

**De l'autre côté de la porte : Une soirée dans la chambre de Carlisle et Esmée**

Assise dans l'un des fauteuils Louis XV blanc et or en soie damassée, elle attendait songeuse. Dans l'âtre de la large cheminée en pierre de taille blanche les dernières flammèches de ce qui avait été un feu mourraient en silence. Edward et Bella avaient regagné le cottage avec Renesmée. Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient envolés pour l'Europe une semaine plus tôt. Jasper et Alice avaient profité du week end pour aller chasser. La villa était paisible comme rarement. Elle se leva doucement, et se saisit du tisonnier en fer forgé pour raviver les flammes, puis se rassit. Préoccupée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la montre qui ornait son bras, pièce unique d'un joaillier parisien que son mari lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire. Deux heures et demie du matin. Il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer. Une infirmière de l'hôpital de Forks l'avait appelée en début de soirée pour l'avertir que son époux serait retenu une partie de la nuit au bloc opératoire suite à un accident de voiture sur la nationale 101. Elle n'avait pas donné de détails. Ou plutôt, elle avait refusé de lui donné des détails. Le plaisir que la jeune femme avait eu à la laisser dans l'ignorance était perceptible dans sa voix. Il n'était pas rare que les infirmières de l'hôpital où exerçait son mari soient chargées de lui passer ce genre de messages. Il était encore moins rare qu'elles se montrent méprisantes avec elle. Mais elle ne leur en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Elle savait l'effet que produisait le médecin auprès de la gent féminine. Elle voyait les regards tantôt envieux, tantôt dédaigneux qu'on lui jetait lorsqu'elle sortait en ville. Mais bien qu'elle en ait eu l'habitude, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson de rage lorsque cela se produisait. Non qu'elle fut jalouse, mais le mépris que ces femmes lui témoignaient avaient fini par mettre à mal sa patience et sa douceur naturelles. Elle poussa un profond soupir et passa négligemment sa main sur son visage et sa gorge pour chasser de son esprit le souvenir de ce coup de fil. De ce nouvel affront. Feindre l'indifférence et rester digne, aussi humiliant soit-il, était encore ce qui lui semblait la meilleure solution. Elle savait que dès qu'il passerait la porte, tous ses doutes et toute son amertume s'envoleraient en poussière. Il poserait son regard doux sur elle, et elle se sentirait unique et aimée. A cet instant, il n'était pas là. Elle se sentit alors mélancolique et vulnérable. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, ne serait-ce que pour libérer les sanglots qui nouaient sa gorge. L'attente devenait douloureuse. Elle se trouva stupide de se laisser aller à des pensées aussi irrationnelles et infondées. Elle n'avait jamais eu à douter de son mari. Pas une fois. En près d'un siècle de vie commune. Mais ce soir, la villa était silencieuse, et elle n'avait que sa morosité et l'obscurité comme compagnes. Sentant l'agitation la gagner, elle passa en revue tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour patienter. Lire ? Peindre ? Terminer le plan d'aménagement du salon des Taylor ? Regarder un film ? Rien ne lui faisait envie … Elle replongea dans sa contemplation du feu, puis se dit que quitte à se morfondre, autant le faire correctement. Elle se leva sans conviction et sortit de la vaste pièce, se dirigeant à pas lents en direction du second étage de la demeure. Ses yeux perçant l'obscurité comme un félin, elle alla frapper à la porte de la pièce, qui demeurait pour elle, la chambre d'Edward. Bien que n'occupant plus les lieux, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce reflexe. Elle sourit de son étourderie, poussa la porte et s'avança vers l'étagère de disques de son fils.

« Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile de trouver quelque chose de déprimant là-dedans », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même laissant son regard vagabonder le long de la première rangée de CD.

« Beethoven ? Hum, trop violent … Wagner ? Trop morbide … Debussy ? Surement pas, marre de Claire de Lune ! … Titanic? Ca doit être à Jasper ça … Carmina Burana ? Je veux déprimer, pas faire la guerre … Tiens, Duke Ellington ! Il y a du laisser-aller dans son rangement … Chopin ? Parfait, l'ingrédient indispensable pour une dépression réussie ! ».

Elle regagna sa chambre nonchalamment, et avec satisfaction elle glissa le disque dans le lecteur de la chaine Hifi. Elle avait toujours aimé Les Nocturnes de Chopin. Lorsqu'elle était encore enfant, ses parents l'avaient emmenée, lors d'un voyage, assister à une interprétation des Nocturnes par Rachmaninov au New York Theater. Elle lança la N°20 en Ut Mineur, sa préférée, celle qui la faisait pleurer quand elle était humaine. Lorsque les premières notes de piano s'élevèrent dans l'obscurité de la chambre, sa gorge se noua à nouveau et ses mâchoires se crispèrent. La violence des émotions qui l'habitaient la faisaient souvent douter de l'inertie de son cœur. Elle alla se rassoir face à la cheminée, où les flammes avaient fait place à un amas de braises incandescentes, et attendit, savourant chaque note de musique.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'elle entendit le son familier des roues mordant la terre battue du sentier forestier. Son visage se barra d'un sourire de soulagement. « Plus que deux minutes et vingt-cinq secondes », pensa-t-elle. Elle écouta chaque son. Elle les connaissait par cœur, à la seconde près. Le moteur de la berline s'approchant de la villa. La porte du garage coulissant. L'interruption du moteur. La poignée de la porte de la cuisine. Les pas traversant le salon. La veste et la sacoche en cuir jetées négligemment sur le sofa. Le bois craquant de l'escalier … le couloir. Elle ne silla pas lorsque la poignée de la chambre pivota. Passant au dessus du dossier du fauteuil, deux bras fermes enserrèrent son buste tendrement.

« Enfin », soupira-t-elle de soulagement en fermant les yeux afin de savourer ce moment.

Le contact doux de la soie de sa chemise contre la peau de son cou la fit frissonner de plaisir. Il posa ses lèvres contre sa tempe, et demeura ainsi quelques instants.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste que tu écoutes Chopin ma chérie ? », murmura-t-il à son oreille, amusé.

« Je ne suis pas triste », mentit-elle.

« Vraiment ? Alors morose ? »

« Tu me connais beaucoup trop bien, je n'ai plus aucun mystère pour toi … ».

Sentant l'amertume à peine voilée dans la voix de son épouse, le Docteur Cullen sut que sa soirée était loin d'être terminée. Il contourna le fauteuil, vint s'agenouiller à ses pieds, et lui saisit les mains doucement.

« Esmée, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je t'assure que je vais bien. Je pense que l'ennui m'a faite divaguer, mais maintenant que tu es là, c'est oublié ».

Il l'observa dubitatif, mais savait parfaitement que toute insistance serait vaine. Si quelque chose la préoccupait, il devait la laisser se confier d'elle-même. Chose que, il le savait encore mieux, elle ne ferait pas, par crainte de l'ennuyer avec ses soucis. Sottise. Quel homme serait-il si les soucis de sa femme ne l'intéressaient pas ? Mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que sa fierté prenait le pas sur ses émotions. Elle s'interdisait de montrer la moindre faille. Plusieurs fois, il avait dû s'en remettre à Edward pour connaître les troubles qui l'agitaient.

« Et l'accident ? Reprit-elle, l'arrachant à ses réflexions. Rien de trop grave j'espère ? »

« Non, plus de peurs que de mal. Quatre jeunes hommes qui ont fini dans le fossé. Quelques jambes cassées, beaucoup de tôle froissée, une fracture ouverte qui m'a retenu au bloc, et beaucoup de paperasse à remplir … ».

« Je suis contente que ça n'ait pas été plus grave. Les jeunes aujourd'hui sont si … », soupira-t-elle laissant sa phrase en suspend. Carlisle posa sa tête sur les genoux de son épouse, et se perdit à son tour dans la contemplation des braises. Si seulement il pouvait soulager les maux de sa femme aussi facilement que ceux de ses patients, se dit-il. Depuis toutes ces années, il avait appris à la connaître comme nul autre, et pourtant subsistaient en elle des mystères qu'il n'arrivait pas à percer. Il aurait voulu l'aider, la soutenir comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec lui. Mais, elle ne l'y autorisait pas. Par fierté ? Ou simplement par pudeur ?

« Arrête ! », reprit-elle vivement, interrompant à nouveaux ses réflexions.

« Je n'ai rien fait », protesta-t-il surpris.

« Si, tu essaies encore de me psychanalyser ! »

« Tu me connais trop bien aussi », répondit-il en riant.

Il vrilla son regard d'or dans celui de sa femme, et se réjouit intérieurement, comme souvent, de la complicité qui les unissait.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à profiter du plaisir simple d'être ensembles, jusqu'à ce que la musique en fond sonore ne se fasse trop pesante. Elle n'était plus d'humeur à l'apitoiement. Elle se leva, rompant leur catatonie, et s'approcha de la chaine pour changer de musique. Carlisle, qui n'avait dit mot, la prit de vitesse, et éteignit l'appareil avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, plongeant, de fait, la pièce dans le silence et le noir.

« Qu'est-ce … »

« Chut », intima-t-il doucement, posant son index sur la bouche vermeille d'Esmée. « Pas de musique, pas de lumière … ». Ses mains enserrèrent sa fine taille et l'attirèrent fermement contre son torse.

« Juste toi et moi », murmura-t-il dans un dernier souffle avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force. Esmée caressa du bout des doigts la peau veloutée de son visage. L'odeur musquée de sa peau mêlée à son parfum sucré l'enivra instantanément. Tous les sens en alerte, chaque parcelle de son corps s'électrisait au contact des caresses de son mari. La large main glissa sous son chemisier de mousseline pour courir le long de son dos laissant une brulure de plaisir sur sa peau. Leurs bouches complices se firent tantôt douces, tantôt pressantes, voire furieuses. Jouant, se cherchant, se provoquant, leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Un frisson secoua Esmée chassant les derniers obstacles à son laisser-aller. Ses doigts se mêlèrent à la chevelure soyeuse pour s'agripper aux cheveux blonds. Mu par une bouffée d'excitation, il resserra l'étau de ses bras un peu plus autour de son corps menu comme pour ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres, il la plaqua d'un mouvement brusque contre le mur, lui coupant un court instant le souffle, mais provoquant en elle une décharge de plaisir violente. L'étreinte de Carlisle avait l'accent du désespoir, comme s'il voulait se perdre. Il était comme cela parfois. Lorsque la lassitude avait raison de lui, et qu'il rendait les armes. Une fuite en avant. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme distingué et mesuré qu'il était en société. Il n'était plus que pulsions et soif. D'un geste vif et impatient, il arracha le délicat tissu du chemisier, libérant le soutien-gorge de guipure noire aussi joli qu'inutile qui enveloppait la poitrine parfaite d'Esmée. Un instant, il admira avec respect et envie le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Caressant des paumes l'objet de sa convoitise, ses lèvres entreprirent l'exploration de ces courbes galbées. Les piqures de désir dévoraient le ventre de la frêle créature entre ses mains. Cambrant son dos d'excitation, elle leva une jambe pour enserrer la taille de Carlisle. La main experte du médecin glissa le long de la fine cuisse qui s'offrait à lui, remontant jusqu'à la taille la jupe de sa femme. Dans une frénésie presque animale, elle plaqua son intimité contre le tissu tendu par le sexe dur de son amant. Les mains puissantes saisirent ses fins poignets et les maintinrent fermement au dessus de sa tête, tandis que leurs deux bassins s'accompagnaient à l'unisson dans des mouvements violents. L'excitation qui embrasait leurs deux corps devenait douloureuse et irraisonnée. Elle voulait être prise, sans douceur ni tendresse. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, comme une plainte. Tout son corps suppliait et se cambrait. D'un simple geste, il arracha la fine barrière de dentelle devenue trop gênante, et sans ménagement caressa le sexe offert de sa femme. Elle réprima un cri, se mordant les lèvres tandis que deux doigts s'insinuaient en elle. Elle haletait et son ventre se secouait partagé entre plaisir et douleur. Sentant le désir de son épouse approcher de l'explosion, il libéra sa main de cette intimité généreusement dévoilée, lui laissant, un instant, un sentiment de vide et de frustration intolérable. D'un mouvement ample du bras, il balaya les cadres et bibelots posés sur le plateau de la commode blanche laquée près d'eux, et posa sa partenaire dessus comme un trophée. Prenant place entre ses cuisses ouvertes, Carlisle fondit sur Esmée, comme un fauve sur sa proie. Ses doigts se refermèrent dans ses boucles châtain maintenant sa tête en arrière alors que sa bouche couvrait la fine gorge de baisers avec ardeur et voracité. Le parfum fruité de sa peau blanche le rendait fou. Sa main libre fit glisser la bretelle du fin soutien gorge, libérant un sein de son carcan de dentelle. Ses lèvres avides enveloppèrent le mamelon rose dressé vers lui provocateur. Le corps fragile s'arqua, comme doué d'une volonté propre, libérant un gémissement, presqu'une supplique, sous les coups de langue que lui infligeait son bourreau. Tous ses membres étaient parcourus de picotements de plaisir. L'animal avait chassé la femme en elle, et ne répondait plus qu'à l'appel de ce besoin primaire d'être possédée. Ses mains entreprirent alors de se débarrasser des derniers remparts de tissu se dressant entre elle et son plaisir. Entre elle et son homme. Avec agilité elle défit la ceinture et les boutons du pantalon, laissant tomber l'étoffe le long des jambes musclées de l'éphèbe. Ses doigts capricieux et impatients glissèrent sous l'élastique de son boxer griffé, et elle émit un soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent enfin le trésor tant convoité. Sa main experte saisit le membre gonflé d'excitation sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, arrachant à son mari un râle de plaisir.

« Capricieuse », murmura-t-il avant de mordre la peau douce de son épaule.

« Déterminée », contra-t-elle, carnassière.

Il sourit à cette provocation, et d'un geste ferme il enserra sa gorge fine, maintenant leurs deux visages déformés par le plaisir à distance. La défiant du regard, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il abaissa légèrement le bassin, et la pénétra sans ménagement. Son corps mince se cambra violemment. A chaque coup de rein qu'il lui assénait, elle réprimait un gémissement, torturant ses lèvres de ses dents acérées. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de crier. Il voulait la voir se tordre sous ses assauts. Leur désir se mêlait au défi et à la rage dans une lutte brutale. Sentant l'excitation de son épouse approcher de son paroxysme, il accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, s'enfonçant plus profondément en elle. Chaque coup porté faisait monter en elle une vague de plaisir de plus en plus violente. Elle sentit l'onde de chaleur annonçant la jouissance envahir tous ses membres, et ne se soucia plus de rien. Plus rien ne comptait que la vague de plaisir qui montait dangereusement vers son ventre et son visage. Voyant la magnifique créature rendre les armes la première, il relâcha son cou, triomphant. Leurs gémissements mêlés résonnèrent alors, de plus en plus pressants, enfin libérés de leurs gorges orgueilleuses. Il n'eut plus comme unique objectif que de partager le plaisir de sa femme. Il arrêta le va-et-vient de ses hanches pour l'admirer. Il la connaissait, il savait comment la satisfaire… Il donna alors un ultime coup de reins. Le plaisir explosa en elle, arquant son corps comme une poupée disloquée. Son ventre lisse secoué de spasmes entraina immédiatement sa propre jouissance dans un râle de soulagement.

Ils se laissèrent glisser au sol, et s'étendirent au milieu des objets qui ornaient un peu plus tôt la commode, vestiges de leur étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment, laissant leurs corps se calmer.

« J'ai gagné », murmura-t-il rompant le silence de la pièce.

« Je t'ai laissé gagner pour cette fois », répondit-elle narquoise.

Tendant le bras, il saisit la télécommande de la chaine Hifi parmi les objets jonchant le sol autour d'eux, et relança le disque dans le lecteur. Les premières notes des Nocturnes de Chopin s'élevèrent dans l'obscurité.

« Mauvaise perdante ! »


End file.
